tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dist
Dist the Reaper, geboren unter dem Namen Saphir Ortion Neis oder 'Saphir Ortion Gneiss'Hier widerspricht sich die Lokalisierung im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss selbst. Der Name "Neis" wird häufiger genannt, aber auch "Gneiss" wird erwähnt., ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Dist wuchs unter seinem Geburtsnamen Saphir in Keterburg auf, wo er gemeinsam mit Jade Balfour und dessen jüngerer Schwester Nephry Balfour unter Professor Gelda Nebilim studierte. Ebenfalls gesellte sich gelegentlich der Prinz von Malkuth, Peony IX, zu ihnen. Dist und Jade verehrten Nebilim, die eine ehemalige Oracle Knight und zudem eine Seventh Fonist gewesen ist. Dies begeisterte vor allem Jade, der selber schon in jungen Jahren ein begnadeter Fonist war, aber niemals das Seventh Fonon zu kontrollieren vermochte. Eines Tages wollte Jade es seiner Lehrerin nachtun und versuchte, das Seventh Fonon zu kontrollieren. Seine Artes gerieten jedoch außer Kontrolle und erfassten Nebilim, die bewusstlos zusammenbrach. Zudem wurde zugleich das Haus in Brand gesteckt. Jade und Dist waren gewillt, Nebilim zu retten, und glaubten, dies durch Jades entdeckte Fomicry tun zu können. Nebilim, die an der Schwelle zum Tod stand, wurden die Fomicry-Daten entnommen, woraufhin sie schließlich starb. Aber Jade erschuf das Replica, das er um Vergebung bitten wollte, musste jedoch feststellen, dass ein Replica nicht die Vergangenheit des Originals besitzt und nichts verzeihen kann, was ihm nicht zugestoßen ist. Außerdem war dieses Replica ein Fehlschlag, verfiel dem Wahn und tötete mehrere Menschen, ehe es von Elder McGovern und seiner Truppe im Mt. Roneal in Nebilim's Crag versiegelt werden konnte. Während Jade mit der Zeit den Tod seiner Lehrerin zu akzeptieren lernte, erging es Dist nicht so. Eine Zeitlang arbeiteten sie zusammen, um Nebilim wieder zu erwecken, aber nach und nach distanzierten sie sich voneinander. Schließlich wurde Dist Teil der Oracle Knights und ein God-General unter dem Befehl von Van Grants. Er befehligt die zweite Division der Oracle Knights und versucht weiterhin, an die nun versiegelten Fomicry-Daten von Nebilim zu gelangen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen God-Generals teilt er Vans Hass gegen das Score nicht, sondern zeigt sich diesem Thema gegenüber stets eher neutral. Dist ist maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich, dass Fomicry in den vergangenen Jahren vor Tales of the Abyss vermehrt erforscht und wieder an Lebewesen benutzt wurde. Für seine Forschungen ist er der leitende Forscher und Befehlshaber der Fomicry-Einrichtung in Belkend. Tales of the Abyss Dist erscheint erstmals zusammen mit den anderen God-Generals in St. Binah, als sie auf der Suche nach den Helden sind, die die Übernahme der Tartarus durch die God-Generals und die Entführung von Ion verhindern konnten. Sein erster wichtiger Auftritt ist jedoch im Choral Castle, wohin Arietta die Helden mit der Entführung des Chefmechanikers vom Kaitzur Naval Port gelockt hat. Dies hat sie auf Wunsch von Asch hin getan, sodass Luke fon Fabre in die Gewalt der God-Generals geholt werden konnte. An derselben Fomicry-Maschine, die Luke (was er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht weiß) vor sieben Jahren geboren hat, öffnet Dist auf Aschs Wunsch hin Lukes Fon Slots, sodass Asch künftig telepathisch mit Luke interagieren kann. Hier stellt Dist auch fest, dass Luke tatsächlich ein Isofon von Asch ist. Dist flüchtet daraufhin, ehe die anderen Helden Luke zur Hilfe kommen können. [[Datei:Dist in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|left|300px|Dist in Tales of the Abyss]] Als die Helden bei ihrem ersten Besuch in Chesedonia auf der Katsbert Ferry vor den God-Generals fliehen, können sie vor Sync entkommen, aber Dist folgt ihnen in seinen Maschinen. Das Ziel ist es, die Daten zurückzuholen, die Guy Cecil sich von Sync im Choral Castle geholt hatte. Dist kann die Katsbert Ferry einholen und die Helden an Deck locken, wo sie sich seiner Maschine Kaiser Dist R stellen müssen, während sein Barrelow X die eigentlichen Daten stehlen sollte. Dieser Plan schlägt jedoch fehl. Ein weiteres Mal müssen die Helden sich einem von Dists Robotern stellen, als sie St. Binah evakuieren, nachdem dieses in das Qliphoth zu stürzen droht. Hier offenbart Dist Jade, dass er noch immer einen Weg sucht, Nebilim wieder zu erwecken, und im Gegensatz zu Jade nicht aufgegeben hat. Dist ist nun zunächst auf der Suche nach Ion und verzögert die Evakuierung von St. Binah durch die Helden, da diese sich seiner Maschine Kaiser Dist RX annehmen müssen. Dadurch bleiben einige Leute in St. Binah zurück, die fliegend gerettet werden müssen, weshalb die Helden erst in den Besitz der Albiore kommen. Als die Helden nach dem Fall von Rugnica nach Daath kommen, um herauszufinden, ob der Fall in das Qliphoth im Score steht, können sie in Ions Kammer Dist belauschen, der mit Mohs spricht. Hierdurch erfahren sie, dass Dist sich mit Mohs verbündete, um die Fomicry-Daten von Nebilim von Mohs zu erhalten. Im Gegenzug wird Dist dafür sorgen, dass der Waffenstillstand zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca beendet wird, wie Mohs es sich wünscht, damit das Score erfüllt wird. Noch beim selben Besuch von Daath gelingt es Dist, Noelle als Geisel zu nehmen, sodass die Helden in die Gewalt von Mohs geraten. Dieser will Luke gefangen nehmen, weil er sicher ist, dass sein Tod dafür sorgt, dass das Score wieder in die richtigen Bahnen gelenkt wird. Dist nimmt hier auch den Flightstone der Albiore an sich, die dadurch ihre Flugfähigkeit verliert. Genau deshalb müssen die Helden später, als sie wieder frei sind, Dist aufsuchen. Sie brechen daher nach Daath auf und wollen die Kathedrale besuchen, gelangen dort aber an einen Brief von Dist, der sie dazu auffordert, nach Keterburg zu kommen, wenn sie den Flightstone haben wollen. Jade ist sich jedoch sicher, dass Dist den Flightstone stattdessen in Daath gelassen hat, und behält Recht. Sie erhalten den Flightstone von Cantor Reiner, der Dist untersteht, und lassen Dist in Keterburg warten. [[Datei:Dist in Tales of the Abyss (ohne Stuhl).png|thumb|300px|Dist ohne Stuhl in Tales of the Abyss]] Dass Dist noch in Keterburg wartet, wird erst deutlich später wieder aufgegriffen, als Jade seine Schwester Nephry in Keterburg besucht und sich danach erkundigen will, wie die Lage auf dem Mt. Roneal ist, bei dem sich ein Sephiroth befindet. Nephry berichtet ihm davon, dass Dist in der Stadt zusammengebrochen und seither nicht aufgewacht ist. Er hat wohl lange Zeit dort gewartet und murmelt immer wieder etwas von Jade. Jade beschließt daraufhin, Informationen von Dist zu erfragen, was er im Hotel von Keterburg tut. Dist wird in die Gefangenschaft des Malkuth-Militärs übergeben, woraufhin es eine Weile lang still um ihn bleibt. Nach dem einmonatigen Zeitsprung berichtet Guy in Daath, dass Dist aus Grand Chokmah ausgebrochen ist und das Schiff angegriffen hat, auf dem Mohs gefangen ist. Es wird angenommen, dass Dist Mohs befreit hat. Später wendet Dist auf Mohs auf dessen Wunsch hin eine Technik an, die es Mohs ermöglichen soll, Seventh Fonon zu kontrollieren. Die Anwendung dieser Technik auf jemanden, der nicht von Geburt an Seventh Fonon kontrollieren kann, führt jedoch zu einer starken Mutation seiner gesamten Körper-Fonons und wird letztendlich auch Mohs' Verstand zerfressen. Dist entfernt sich daraufhin. Im Verlauf der Hauptgeschichte von Tales of the Abyss erscheint Dist das letzte Mal am Tower of Rem, wo er mit seiner Maschine Kaiser Dist XX mehrere Replicas tötet und schließlich sich selbst mit dem gesamten Turm in die Luft sprengen will, um die Opferung der Replicas für die Reinigung des Miasmas zu verhindern. Dies wird verhindert, indem die Helden Dist mit seiner Maschine in den Himmel befördern, wo die Explosion stattfindet. Allerdings stirbt Dist nicht, wie die Helden zunächst glauben. In einer Nebenaufgabe, in der die Helden die Catalyst Weapons sammeln, erscheint Dist in Nebilim's Crag, als die Helden unwissentlich das Replica von Nebilim befreien. Dist wird von dem Replica angegriffen, woraufhin die Helden wieder glauben, dass er daran gestorben ist, aber im Nachhinein stellt sich heraus, dass Dist auch dies überlebt hat. Er wird daraufhin wieder in Grand Chokmah eingesperrt. Persönlichkeit Dist ist sehr von sich selbst überzeugt und außerordentlich eitel. Er steigert sich stark in die Verehrung seiner Lehrerin Nebilim hinein und ist im Gegensatz zu Jade noch nicht über ihren Tod hinweg. Sein eigenes Ziel steht für ihn über allem anderen, sodass er im Gegensatz zu den anderen God-Generals Van keine absolute Treue bietet. Kurzgefasst *Dist ist ein Kindheitsfreund von Jade, Nephry und Peony und wuchs mit ihnen in Keterburg auf, wo er von Professor Nebilim unterrichtet wurde. *Dist hat den Tod von Professor Nebilim auch Jahre später noch nicht verkraftet und versucht weiterhin, sie ins Leben zurückzuholen, wobei er vor allem auf Fomicry zurückgreifen will. *Dists Ziel, Professor Nebilim ins Leben zurückzuholen, steht für ihn über seiner Treue Van gegenüber. Dist ist zudem der einzige God-General, der Vans Hass gegen das Score nicht teilt. *Dist ist der einzige God-General, der nicht stirbt, sondern stattdessen in Grand Chokmah eingesperrt wird. Wissenswertes *Dist mag seinen Titel the Reaper nicht und bevorzugt stattdessen the Rose. Jade nennt ihn gelegentlich auch Dist the Runny, weil Dists Nase immer läuft, wenn er wütend ist. *Dist erschuf Tokunaga für Anise Tatlin, nachdem diese Mitleid mit ihm hatte und sich zu ihm setzte, weil er immer allein gegessen hat. *Dist erschuf die Replicas der anderen God-Generals, die von den Helden im The Abyss vorgefunden werden können. *Die Namen der meisten God-Generals sind von Musikbegriffen abgeleitet. Dist leitet sich von Dissonanz ab, wobei es sich um einen musikalischen Missklang handelt. Galerie Dist Kind.jpg|Dist als Kind in Tales of the Abyss (Abbildung aus der Character Disc) ---- Charakterliste en:Dist Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of the Abyss